The First Insurgency
by Envirosuit
Summary: The People's Insurgency was one of the first rebelling forces to be crushed under the oppressive boots of the Regime. This is the records of what happened that day, and the sacrifices of many. Oneshot.


The First Insurgency

I do not own Injustice: Gods Among Us, nor do I profit from writing this, it is merely for fun.

This is about the starting of the Regime, and the Rebellion of the people.

Only a one shot.

* * *

June 3rd 2015

* * *

The Regime made another announcement today. Hawkgirl has joined their ranks. I don't understand though; she was the strongest willed of all of us. However, unlike her, we will not break.

While we have actually not had contact with the True Insurgency, the one with the Metas, we call ourselves The Insurgency too.

I walk down a corridor, having taken residence within an Office Building that has been helping to fund the Insurgency. I wave to my fellow soldiers, freely patrolling the abandoned building.

Many have been losing hope. They worry for their loved ones, but they know that they must fight. For freedom against the accursed Superman.

Many of us wear the armour of the Regime painted purely black and green. We have two military leaders, who both have an experimental exosuit each, armoured heavily and in the colours of black and green. One leader is called Terry Daniels. The other leader, William Reshiram, wears an exosuit that has armour that is much heavier than Terry's own exosuit. His suit houses more rockets than Terry's could, but Terry has a lot more ammo for the miniguns placed on his suits arms than Williams does.

I myself wear a white and green set of regime armour, to show that I am the leader of the Insurgency. I am the propaganda leader, but I don't actually have much power within the Insurgency. Still, it will give the enemy a false target.

I am known as Jeremy Truman, but you can address me as 'The Voice of the People'."

We have many operations being done to halt the Regime in any way we can, but I fear that we are compromised. More and more of our operations are failing, due to them knowing exactly where we are going.

Soon they'll get our base, and we'll be ready.

June 22nd 2015

I was right. The traitor has been revealed as one of our technicians, but he's been taken care of. They've sent four meta's after us, we're going to have to deploy the mechs. Even with the backup we managed to get, I don't think we're gonna survive this. God save us all.

* * *

Terry Daniels POV

* * *

We have two large forces of troops. One force of about 252 troops attacking the enemy at the front of our base. We two generals will be up there to deal with the meta's. It seems to be Cyborg, Raven, Sinestro and Hawkgirl. We also have a force of 376 troops moving to flank the enemy using the sewer system; hopefully we can take as many of them with us as we can.

They're telling us to surrender, and no harm will come to us. Ha! Bloody unlikely. With the three meta's with us on the front, we should be more than a challenge for the enemy.

"INSURGENCY! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! SURRENDER NOW OR PERISH!"

The three meta's move to stand next to me and William.

"You ready for this?"

"Damn ready." John Stewart growled, his fist clenched in anticipation.

"Whatever it takes." Obsidian muttered.

"I don't know how long I can stay as Emerson, are you sure you need me?" Dr Polaris timidly questioned Terry, turning to face him.

"Just take your opponent as far from the battle as you can before you change." Terry grunted to Polaris.

"Alright then." Polaris shakily replied, braving himself for the oncoming fight.

And then, the bunker opened.

"CHAAAARGE!" Terry and William yelled as they charged outwards to Cyborg and Raven respectively.

Stewart flew straight for Sinestro, while Obsidian went to fight Raven alongside William. Polaris flew straight at Hawkgirl, tackling her in her midsection and carrying her far into the distance.

Terry and Cyborg POV

Terry threw a punch at Cyborg, who caught the fist in his own, before changing his left arm to a cannon and shooting Terry in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

"The Insurgency's going down!" Cyborg cockily claimed, firing at Terry repetitively while holding his left arm steady with his right.

"Over my dead body!" Terry yelled, blocking blasts with his armours forearms as he moved towards Cyborg. When he got close enough, he punched Cyborg in the face, sending the man flying backwards, before Cyborg pulled himself up and threw a retaliating punch.

Terry caught the punch with his left hand and shot Cyborg in the arm with his minigun on his left arm. Cyborg screamed in agony before grabbing the gun and crushing the barrel with his other arm.

"No!" Terry growled, throwing a punch at Cyborg, only for him to catch that fist.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Terry bellowed, the two engaged in a battle of strength.

"OH YOU WILL OLD MAN!" Cyborg growled back at Terry, attempting to gain an advantage.

* * *

Doctor Polaris POV

* * *

The two flew high over the sky until at last, Neal Emerson was forced back into his mind, and the true Doctor Polaris emerged.

"Hawkgirl!" He throatily growled, before receiving a hit to the head with her mace.

"You will surrender Polaris!" Hawkgirl growled.

"I don't think so!" Polaris shouted, using his ferrokinesis to stop her mace before it impacted his head. He then yanked the mace out of her hand and grabbed it, before lifting it over his head and slamming it downwards onto her head, causing Hawkgirl to streak dangerously quick to the ground.

She impacted the ground, a large dust cloud pluming upwards from the impact.

Dr Polaris throatily chuckled before examining the mace he held.

A loud feminine roar of anger was heard, and he started to swing the mace, but Polaris was tackled backwards by Hawkgirl, her raw power causing him to let go of the mace in surprise.

She then let go of him, before throwing multiple punches at the supervillain.

He growled, dodging a few punches and throwing some return punches of his own, before using his ferrokinesis to start to crush her skull with her own helmet.

Hawkgirl began to scream from the intense pain of her skull being crushed, while Polaris evilly cackled, grabbing onto the helmet with both hands as he crushed her skull.

* * *

Obsidian and William Reshiram POV

* * *

Obsidian merged with his shadow self before flying at Raven, who started to throw shadow raven claws at the hero. Obsidian merely grunted and swerved to avoid the claws, before being struck by a huge claw which pinned him to the ground.

This distraction managed to allow William to get close to the levitating Raven. He then used his suits jetpack modules in his feet to launch himself at the half demon. The girl turned to see his metal fist slam into her face, sending her flying backwards, before he launched four rockets at her.

Raven frowned, before creating four distortions which swallowed the rockets and launched them straight back at William.

Surprised, William attempted to swerve out of the way, only for four rockets to impact his left arm and leg, making him scream in pain as he plummeted to the ground.

"Pathetic." Raven spat, before feeling a large presence enter her mindscape.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY MIND?" Raven bellowed from upon a rock flowing on a large magma stream.

"Me." Obsidian eerily growled, appearing as a huge black figure, about a quarter of the size of Trigon himself.

"You are a fool to attempt to fight me in my own mind." Raven growled, before flying towards him.

"I will not fail, witch!" Obsidian bellowed, flying towards her too.

The two then met in a catastrophic clash of energy and only three words were heard.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

John Stewart POV

* * *

"I see that Jordan failed to find you." Sinestro scoffed, creating a yellow orcish axe to bat away a green longsword.

"And I see that you are as weak as ever Sinestro!" John retorted, creating a green LSAT to shoot at Sinestro.

"I've only grown stronger Stewart." A yellow brick wall blocked the bullets. "Unlike you."

"I'm still far stronger than you Sinestro!" Stewart bellowed, punching through the wall and landing a flying punch to Sinestro's face.

Sinestro flew away before stabilising himself and flying in for a punch himself. "Oh please, even that weakling Simon Baz could do better than you! And you know what happened to him!"

"That won't happen to me Sinestro. I can't say the same for you though!"

Stewart braced himself, and launched a ring imbued punch at the incoming fist of Sinestro.

* * *

Terry Daniels POV

* * *

The two had been trying to gain an advantage for twenty seconds, with no change, before the falling suit of Reshiram's impacted Cyborg, but causing no damage to Terry, who was thrown back from the impact.

Terry quickly pulled himself up to see the left side of William completely burned, the armour charred and distorted. He then saw Cyborg push William off of him and look directly at William, before manipulating his left arm into a sonic cannon.

Terry quickly opened fire with his last minigun, launching an unrelenting fusillade of bullets directly to Cyborg, as he picked up a large piece of rebar with his left hand.

Cyborg bellowed and stumbled back, holding his left arm up to take the bullets as he kneeled, holding his own against the bullets.

Cyborg looked to William to see him aiming his right arm at him, a missile primed and firing. William's face was one of anger and hate as he fired the missile.

Just before it impacted Cyborg however, a yellow bubble caught the missile and crushed the missile, causing William to howl in anger, before three soldiers from the horde of the Regime charged at his kneeling suit, firing relentlessly through the armour with shotguns.

William screamed and howled as the bullets impacted him, until one last bullet through the helmet ended his life. The suit toppled backwards like a ragdoll, completely useless.

Terry roared in anger, sprinting towards Cyborg and throwing the rebar club at him like a javelin before he shifted his fire to Hal Jordan.

Jordan created a large knights shield to absorb the bullets, unable to extend it far enough to stop the rebar. He stared as Cyborg stood and the rebar club impaled his stomach, sending the man falling backwards.

Jordan roared in anger and summoned a large hammer, all the while dodging the bullets of Terry, before slamming it onto his right arm. Terry screamed in agony as his right arm was torn from his body, while the armour groaned as the arm of the suit was torn off too. Terry held his right arms socket to staunch the bleeding as he screamed, before another hammer blow crushed his left hand and sent him sailing into the horde of Regime troops.

Jordan watched, gobsmacked as the troops slowly tore pieces of armour off as Terry screamed, the soldiers stabbing him with knives as flesh was exposed. The last Jordan saw of him was a crimson tide as his helmet was removed and his terrified face was exposed.

* * *

Doctor Polaris POV

* * *

The two floated high above the battlefield, as Hawkgirl's immensely loud screams echoed throughout the skies. Polaris cackled louder and louder as Hawkgirl's helmet crushed her skull, his ferrokinesis giving the girl no hope of retaliation.

Polaris was then tackled by an immensely strong force, as he was sent flying into the ground close by to Terry and William. He picked up Cyborg and threw the metal man into his aggressor, quickly floating to his feet.

"Superman! I see you have come to fight me!"

"I can't just let you tear apart my allies Polaris! Now you're going down for good!" Superman bellowed, launching himself at Polaris.

Polaris quickly picked up all of the metal nearby, Regime weaponry or not, and threw it at the Man of Steel, the guns and grains of metal not affecting him, but the weight of Cyborg's damaged body threw him into a mountain face.

Polaris cackled as Superman flew away, before holding his hand out and catching the sword and thrown shield of Wonder Woman, before launching them back at her with his ferrokinesis. The Amazon was launched back by the power of the blow, which left Polaris amused for a split second, before he threw himself to the right, out of the way of a punch from Superman.

"You can't stop me!" Polaris taunted, attaching multiple guns to his right arm and punching superman, firing them all at once. The combined force sent Superman flying backwards.

"You can't hope to contain me!" Superman flew towards him yet again, heat vision tainting his eyes red.

Polaris threw the guns at Superman's eyes, wrapping them around his head to stop him from seeing.

He then flew towards him as fast as he could, punched him in the stomach, before pulling the rebar club from Cyborg and throwing them both separately at the dictator.

"YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!" Polaris howled, a whirlwind of all the metal in the area being created above the mad villain and the blinded Superman, all of the Lanterns in the area being dragged along as well.

"YOU CAN ONLY FAIL AGAINST ME!" He screamed, launching the tidal wave of wind at Superman, pummelling him deeply into the floor.

The loss of guns in the area caused both armies to break out into fist fights.

* * *

Obsidian POV

* * *

Obsidian flew backwards and onto his back, slightly shrinking in size as Raven fell onto a rock on the opposite side of the cave that depicted her mind.

The two then flew back towards each other, Obsidian punching Raven in the stomach before uppercutting her with his other fist.

Raven stabilised herself before kicking him in the face, before summoning a shadow claw and scratching him across the face.

"DAMN YOU!" Obsidian bellowed, kicking Raven down into the rock before performing an elbow drop on her. He then righted himself and started punching her into the rock, holding her head down with the left hand and punching with his right.

Raven swiftly kicked him in the stomach, launching him off of her, before she grabbed both sides of his head, and started using her powers to deliver an intense migraine to Obsidian.

He screamed in pain, struggling to kick the half demoness off, before the demoness used nearly all of her energy to crack him in two, mentally disabling the man.

Obsidian went quiet, and collapsed from the pain, before the two left her mind, Obsidian lying on the floor, completely motionless.

Raven then looked to her right to see a heavily injured Cyborg being thrown about by Polaris. Enraged by her closest friend being so hurt, she rushed towards Polaris, intending to end him.

* * *

John Stewart POV

* * *

John dragged himself out of the rubble of metal, seeing Polaris throw Cyborg at Raven, causing the girl to fall to the floor. John then created a green bubble around himself, barely holding two yellow swords from him.

"Well, it seems we've finally found you Stewart!" Jordan cockily remarked, slashing against the shield again.

"And now we end him." Sinestro smirked, before hitting the shield again.

John grunted from every impact of the swords, not saying anything to help him keep his shield up.

"What's wrong John? Cat got your tongue?" Jordan taunted even more, hitting the shield again.

John grunted, perspiration dotting his forehead, as he struggled in vain to keep the shield up, on his knees while vainly holding his ringed right hand up with his left.

With one final hit from both a sledgehammer and a large yellow fist, John's shield collapsed, and he panted twice, before summoning two pistols and fired both repeatedly at Hal and Sinestro.

Hal reacted quickly, and put up a large yellow wall between the bullets and himself. Sinestro however, was not so quick to act. The bullet was about to hit Sinestro, and John saw this, so he changed the bullet into a huge boxing glove, which sent Sinestro flying into the Flash, who had just arrived to the battlefield.

Hal then created a large yellow broadsword, as John made a similar green sword.

"Give up now John! There's no way to win!"

"You sold out Hal. But unlike you, I will not give up!" John roared, launching himself and his weapon towards Hal.

Hal roared himself, and charged forwards, the two swords clashing together, leaving the two to snarl at each other's faces.

John quickly dissolved his construct, before launching an uppercut seemingly at mid-air, before a giant green fist impact Hal and sent him flying into the sky. John then launched himself towards the sky, building up momentum for another powerful punch.

Just as he gained sight of Hal, a giant yellow fighter jet slammed into John, causing him to careen to the desert floor beneath him. John bellowed his shock and anger as he impacted the ground, severely injured.

Hal cockily floated over to him, seeing Sinestro join in on attacking Polaris.

"You can't win John. Just join us." Hal practically begged, looking down at John.

John panted in exertion and pain, before meeting Hal's eyes.

"Never." Brilliant emerald light then surrounded John, creating an immensely strong piece of armour forged of true willpower.

"Fair enough then." Hal muttered, before charging back at John.

* * *

Doctor Polaris POV

* * *

Polaris was beginning to struggle; fighting six meta's of the Regime at once? It was unheard of! And Polaris was barely managing it!

Superman threw a punch of tremendous power at Polaris, only for him to call Wonder Woman in front of him, due to her wearing full armour. Superman barely stopped his punch, before Polaris launched her quickly into Superman, making them both fly back from the tremendous power of his ferrokinetic push.

He then took a speed force infused punch which sent him face first to the ground, before he built a temporary rotating wall of guns around him, the protruding barrels spinning at such a speed as to knock the speedster out of the fight with the furious power.

He pushed his arms out, sending the guns flying in all directions. Raven, who was desperately trying to shield Cyborg, managed to stop the guns, and tried to push them all back at Polaris. He locked eyes with her and scowled, increasing his will to force all the guns to her, while she tried to push them back at him.

The stalemate lasted for five seconds, before Sinestro intervened and stabbed Polaris in the stomach with a huge yellow sword. Polaris dropped the guns and stared at the wound, before he pulled Sinestro to him by the metal in his ring and gripped Sinestro around the throat. He then forced Sinestro to start punching himself as he held his throat, suffocating the villain.

Before Sinestro could pass out, Polaris threw Sinestro at Raven, the two flying backwards and landing in a heap near Cyborg.

Polaris then ducked to the left, dodging a speedy punch from Superman, before a lightning-magic infused punch from another hero hit him in his spine, sending him flying towards Wonder Woman, who punched him in the stomach as he neared her.

Polaris landed on his back in the centre of a triangle consisting of Wonder Woman, Superman and Shazam.

"I- I will not l-lose." Polaris angrily sputtered, picking up Cyborg in his ferrokinetic grip.

"No!" Raven screamed, keeping him from launching Cyborg with her own powerful telekinesis.

Cyborg was left suspended in the air between Polaris' furious grip and Raven's desperate hold before Superman lifted Polaris up above him.

"SHAZAM!" A white lightning bolt of terrific power impacted Polaris, leaving him to scream in pain, before Wonder Woman stabbed Polaris in the stomach with her sword, before withdrawing it.

Superman then threw Polaris at the ground, watching him writhe in pain and agony.

"Surrender." Superman ordered, angry that this villain had put up such a fight with seven Regime metas.

Polaris gargled on blood in his throat before coughing it out, weakly responding to Superman as he laid on his back.

"No."

Superman growled menacingly, before activating his heat vision, aiming them at Polaris' own eyes.

The man screamed in pain as Superman held him down with his foot, the ferrokinetic screaming in agony, before he went silent, and a gushing red pool began to build around the back of his head.

* * *

John Stewart POV

* * *

John fired at Hal with two green fists rocketing towards Hal from his suit, Hal catching one fist and dissolving it before the second hit him in his back. Hal was launched towards John, who caught him in his grip as his suits hands reformed.

He then heard powerful screaming, and resisted the urge to look in favour of crushing Hal in his grip.

Hal broke out easily however, and with one of his strongest punches, smashed John's suit.

John fell to the floor, exhausted and weakened. He looked to Hal and tried to say something, before he fell unconscious from the pain.

Hal looked to see all the other metas of the Regime walking to him, the surprisingly small remnants of their army carrying John away.

"How's Cyborg?" He asked, seeing the man and Raven stepping into a medical truck.

"Badly damaged, but Raven'll take care of him, you know how she is when it comes to Cyborg." Shazam answered, looking grim and pale.

"Alright, I believe there's still their leader to look for." Superman announced, looking to the building to see a man in white and green Regime armour walking out towards them.

* * *

Unknown location June 23rd 2015

* * *

"The leader of the People's Insurgency has been executed at Stryker's Island today. Jeremy Truman, also known as 'The Voice of the People' took part in a battle of epic proportions yesterday, with an army of 628 soldiers, two suited Generals named Terry Daniels and William Reshiram, as well as the three metahumans Obsidian, John Stewart and Doctor Polaris. The One Earth army emerged victorious with only 3 casualties. In oth-"

The News report was turned off, and a computer screen observed. It contained footage of the battle of yesterday, the true death toll of the Regime's forces, and a last note of luck wishing from Jeremy Truman.

A black gloved hand uploaded a virus into all globalised television stations that would display this footage and the death toll of the Regime displayed in the bottom left corner of the screen. He then set a 15 minute timer for a bomb that would destroy everything there, as well as uploading a second virus that would wipe all of the electronics in the room in ten minutes.

A shrouded figure then left the warehouse and ran to his hideout, content that the people will know that the Regime was weakened severely that day, with six tenths of their army being wiped out by The People's Insurgency.

Batman would finish what they started, and they will be remembered.


End file.
